Of Ranma's And Hedgehogs
by Alex Ultra
Summary: "Oh what a shameless son I have, running off with some -man- like some giggly little -girl-!" "Hey! It ain't like that! Besides, it's Sonic the Hedgehog!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to either Ranma 1/2 nor Sonic the Hedgehog. These franchises are owned by... um, a bunch of companies and business entities that I, the author of a thousand failures, cannot be bothered to look up. I know Rumiko Takahashi created Ranma Nibunnoichi, but it's owned by a bunch of publishing companies and stuff, and Sonic is owned by Sega of America among other things, so at least I'm not totally clueless.

Summary: "Oh what a shameless son I have, running off with some -man- like some giggly little -girl-!" "Hey! It ain't like that! Besides, it's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Author Note: Usually I put these at the bottom, but this one I'd like to put here. I've seen at least a couple Ranma and Sonic crossovers over the years, so I was honestly a little surprised to find that there was only a couple of them in the Ranma and Sonic crossover section. I guess the two franchises don't cross much, but whatever. I guess what I'm saying is that if you spot a Ranma and Sonic crossover that isn't in the section, maybe let the author know so it can be put in the right place.

Alright, with that done, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Timeskips Ahead

* * *

The wild streets of Station Square were often active even during rainstorms, though the traffic was usually much thinned by the unpleasant weather.

"What were ya thinkin', pop?" A small red-furred girl groused as she walked down the street next to a large panda.

"Quit complaining, boy! This is all for the Art!"

"Yeah? And how're ya gonna explain this, huh?" The girl waved her arms to indicate herself, as though pointing out something obvious.

"We'll just tell them the truth. And then you can marry one of Tendo's daughters, unite the schools, and take over his Dojo."

"Oh yeah? And what if they don't wanna marry a freak?"

"They will do as honor requires, just as you will, boy."

The girl snorted, turning her head away and striking a pose, "I ain't exactly a boy right now, am I?"

There was a moment of silence, and then the panda put one hand to his chin, appearing to think, "Well, perhaps Tendo has a son he never told me about..." He was interrupted when a small fist embedded itself into his face.

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!"

The panda got himself back to his feet after hitting the ground with a bounce, "Then _shut up_ and _stop complaining_! Honor binds this agreement and it was made before you were even born! So get over it!"

"Yeah? So what made you decide that _now_ was a good time to tell me, huh? Shouldn't we even get _cured_ first!"

"Just quit complaining! There's plenty of time for that later!"

While the citizens of Station Square were at least largely used to seeing Anthros walking down the street, let alone arguing with one another, they didn't usually carry on such easy conversations while apparently fighting tooth and nail. After all, when a fight broke out, usually the only sounds to be heard was a lot of shouting and cussing.

"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Yes, that sounded about right.

* * *

Soun Tendo smiled as he surveyed his daughters; his beautiful, understanding daughters. They were taking news of their engagement very well, as far as he saw, though his youngest seemed a bit grumpy, her arms crossed over her chest and frowning to the side.

For a few quiet moments he simply sat there, contemplating how different life would be once one of his daughters was married; whichever one did so would be the one to inherit the dojo, and the house with it, but he was sure that they wouldn't begrudge her father his home. The other two, whichever it came down to, would probably stay a while, but eventually leave on their own to build their own lives.

He wondered which would be the one to take the engagement, but left that topic to the side for the moment; after all, Ranma would get first pick.

He heard a knock, "Ah! That must be them now!" Suddenly he stood up and quickly turned down the hall to the door, his oldest following shortly behind, no doubt curious about her possible Fiancé.

He heard some rumbling through the door and a smile blossomed on his face, "Genma old friend it's good to-" He opened the door, and his smile dropped, "Oh."

The panda seemed ready to say something, but stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was expecting someone else." Soun looked the panda over. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't quite place it... was it the glasses?

"Tendo, it's me." The panda adjusted the bundle on his shoulder, causing the fluffy, limp tail to flutter slightly.

Soun frowned, trying to place the face. "Who?"

"Look, it's a long story, could we get some hot water?"

"Hot water?"

"Yes, it'll explain everything. Trust me."

A voice from behind the Tendo Patriarch responded softly, "I'll get it, father."

"Ah, thank you Kasumi."

"So who's this?" Akane poked her head around her father just as the red bundle over the panda's shoulders started to groan. Watching her wake up gave the Tendo's a few moments of amusement; first she just groaned and resettled herself, apparently finding her location comfortable. Then her hands explored the large furry shoulder that she was slung over like baggage. Then her body stiffened and the long fur on her tail stood on end, making it almost look like a giant puff-ball of red and white fur just before she started yelling and jumping off the panda, "HEY LEMME GO!"

Before the Tendo's could comment, the girl looked around herself, "Hey, where are we now?"

"The Tendo's, boy."

"The wh-" she turned around, looking up at the tall man at the door; it didn't surprise her anymore that she barely came to the man's waist, it was normal for Anthros after all. "Oh no way! I told you, old man! We have to go back to China and get cured! There _has_ to be a cure!" She'd turned on the panda halfway through her tirade and started waving her black-furred fist around.

The panda didn't even acknowledge her threat, instead just rolling his eyes, "Oh just quiet down, boy. Besides, it's for family honor-" no one noticed the tall Human's face paling, "Not to mention for uniting the schools. I told you a dozen times, this agreement was made before you were even born."

Akane frowned in confusion; these... people were acting as though they were expected. She looked up at her father, about to ask him for answers when she noticed his pale face and shaking hand, which was coming up to point at the furry newcomers. "Y-you... it-"

"Here you are, father." Akane made way for her eldest sister, who handed a lightly steaming teakettle to the shaking man, who looked at it with a puzzled, frightened expression on his face.

"Ah, thank you Tendo." The panda took the kettle and promptly poured some over the girl.

"NO! WAIT YOU IDIOT! I HAVEN'T GOT ANY PANTS ON!" Indeed, the moment that the little red-furred girl was replaced by a tall black-haired young _Human_ man, the red silk shirt that was if a bit big at least tasteful, was suddenly no longer big enough; the girls at the door blushed explosively, even though they hadn't seen anything, the girl-turned-boy having put her-then-his hands in the appropriate place to hide what needed hid.

He kicked the elder, balding human that the panda had become, "Idiot, give me my pants."

As the boy grabbed his pants from the other man's pack, using said man's bulk to hide from view while putting them on, Mr. Tendo had gone completely pale, pointing shakily directly at the now human man standing shirtless before him, "G-genm-ma?"

Genma nodded, and Soun promptly fainted. "Tendo? Soun! I told you I'd explain! Ah, girls can we come in now?"

Akane, seeing that her sister had started fanning her father, turned to the man, "Does he have his pants on?"

The boy came around his father's side, "Yeah."

"Good." She then smacked him and retreated back into the house.

Genma nodded sagely while his son rubbed his cheek, "Yes, I'd say you deserved that."

"What? Hey, you're the one who changed me back without any warning!"

"A Martial Artist's life is fraught with peril! You should be prepared for anything!"

"Idiot! You know I don't wear pants like that!"

Their argument was interrupted by the girl fanning her father, "So you're really her? You're really that girl?"

"Er, yes?"

"Oh good. Would you mind helping me get father to the living room? He's very heavy."

"Oh yeah, sure."

* * *

"Jusenkyo."

"Well that's a strange name. Where is it?"

"Er, yeah, it means Springs of Depression, or something like that, and it's in China. It's this whole field of these springs with bamboo poles sticking in the air-"

The large man, identified as 'Genma' metaphorically jumped in at that point, interrupting Ranma while taking a storytelling pose, "Yes, the horrors of Jusenkyo have been unknown to the outside world for centuries! And it's 'Pools of Sorrow', boy."

Ranma gave the man a cross, yet somehow still curious look, "Since when do you know Chinese?"

"Foolish boy! I had thought you would pay more attention to the place that changed your life forever!" Ranma only snorted while Genma settled back down, adjusting his glasses and settling back into his 'Wise Sensei' pose. "Now then, about a year ago I decided it was about the right time to polish off the boy's training, so I decided to take him abroad to make him more worldly and to expose him to foreign Martial Arts styles. And while in China, I had decided we would visit the most legendary, if not the best known Training Grounds available."

"Yeah, but ya' never learned Chinese, did ya'?" Ranma sneered at his father from the side, his arms crossed and posture defensive.

"Quiet boy!" Genma kept his eyes on Ranma for a moment, waiting for another interruption. Finding none coming he adjusted his glasses again and continued, "Now then, where was I? Oh yes, we went to several, but it was Jusenkyo that I will remember until my dying day." Ranma grumbled something, something about his stomach, but Genma ignored it, seeing that he still had the Tendo family's full attention, "We had found a Guide to take us to them, and once there we judged it to be of no great value."

He stifled a dramatic sob, "Oh! If only we had known! May we never have jumped atop those bamboo poles!" Ranma rolled his eyes, "But jump we did! And the battle we had! Oh! It was Magnificent Tendo!"

Soun, in response, wailed out, "Tell me about it, Saotome!" No one noticed his girls scooting a few inches further from their father.

"It was magnificent! Leaping magnificently from pole to pole, trading blows and never falling! Why, after such a time that I can't rightly say just how long the battle was, it was interrupted only when the weak Bamboo pole I had chosen to land on proved not to be able to support me-" Ranma coughed and Genma gave him a sour look, which he returned. After a moment of Ranma being visibly defiant Genma acquiesced, "Fine. The boy got in a lucky shot and knocked me down. I, thinking that this was what the springs were there for, to cushion a fighter's fall, angled myself into a nearby Spring."

Ranma butted in, "Yeah, the Spring of Drowned Panda. 'Very tragic story of Panda who drown in spring three thousand year ago. And now anybody who fall in spring take form of Panda!'"

As understanding was starting to dawn in the girls, Genma grunted that Ranma had interrupted at probably the best moment for him to do so. "Yes, exactly. I, however-"

"So what did _you_ fall in?" The youngest girl interrupted with a heated finger at Ranma, "The Spring of Drowned Fox, and then Girl and it mixed somehow?"

"No, it was-"

"_As I was saying!_" Seeing he had everyone's attention again, Genma settled down back into storytelling mode, "When I came from the Panda spring, I hadn't noticed my changes, so I simply went back into battle, knocking Ranma down while he was distracted with my change."

"Cheap shot." Genma merely gave the boy a hit on the shoulder.

"When the boy came back up he was both a Fox and a Girl. That, of course, is when I noticed that I had changed as well."

Ranma, seeing that the girls still wondered at exactly what the spring was of, simply said "Spring of Drowned Vixen."

"Yes, that's what the Guide called it."

Soun suddenly stood, laughing as though something great had just happened, "So that's all? You turned into a girl, and now it's over? Wonderful!"

"Nah, it ain't that easy." Hearing this, Soun turned on Genma, who nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Hot water reverses the curse, but cold water will trigger it. The guide suggested that there was no cure he knew of, and that even trying it again at Jusenkyo within a year or two would just cause the curses to mix, or some such garbage like that. So here we are."

"I see! Well, your problem isn't so bad!" Soun stood, all smiles, as he gently guided Ranma toward his three daughters, "Kasumi, she's nineteen. Nabiki, she's seventeen. And Akane, she's sixteen. Pick whichever one you want, and she'll be your fiancée."

"Uh, what? But I-"

"Just pick one, boy."

"Hey pop! Butt out!"

"Quit whining, boy! Do your du-"

"Oh he wants Akane!"

"Yes, definitely, Akane would be perfect!"

"What? Why me?"

"You hate boys, right? Well Ranma is part girl!"

"But that's sick! I can't marry a girl!"

"Ah, you're just jealous 'cause I'm better built than you." Ranma snickered for a moment, right up until a table landed on his head, sending him to unconsciousness.

Silence reigned for a few moments, broken up primarily by Soun's sniffling, before Genma spoke in a low grumble, "Now _that_ he had coming."

* * *

Don't Mind Me, I'm Just A Friendly Time Skip

* * *

As he approached his destination, Ryoga couldn't help but to smile vindictively, crushing yet-another hapless walnut between his thumb and forefinger as he contemplated what he would do to his rival once he caught up with him.

Or, at least he was _pretty_ sure he was approaching his destination. It was hard to tell through all the trees.

While he was munching on the tasty fruit of the nut, Ryoga noticed a young man his own age standing next to a wall that hadn't been there a few moments before. So he decided to politely ask for directions.

Lifting the guy in the air by the front of his shirt, Ryoga gave him his most polite stare, "Where is Furinkan High School... please?"

The boy struggled against the hand that was holding him up for a moment, then gave him an odd look before pointing at the plaque right next to him, at which Ryoga stared for a few moments before putting him down with a mumbled "Thank you."

Ignoring the stares, Ryoga then set to put up his tent... right beside the school gate. He got a lot of stares, a lot of people whispered at him, but after a while someone finally approached him.

"Excuse me, but why are you camping right outside our school?"

When his intense gaze fell on the girl her heart skipped a beat... and then he started stuttering. That was a turn-off, though he did finally manage to regain control of himself to look her straight in the eye and ask, in all seriousness, "Where is Ranma Saotome?"

Instead of answering, the girl looked off to her left, causing Ryoga's gaze to follow hers (miraculously), where he saw the aforementioned bane of his... well, his summer so far anyway. He was wearing a red silk shirt that seemed just a bit long with a white sash attached around the stomach, black kung-fu pants, and black slippers; his long black hair was done up in a pigtail, and he had a curious look on his face as he waved in greeting, "Yo."

"Finally." Ryoga pulled his umbrella off of his back and settled into a fighting stance, "Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!"

"Huh? Sure, but why?"

"To finish our match! Don't pretend you don't know!"

"What? Who?"

"... you don't remember me, do you?"

"Ranma, do you know him?" The girl standing next to Ranma asked, looking both concerned and accusatory at the same time, an expression that Ryoga found very becoming of her.

"Yeah! Just... gimme a minute." Ranma then made a big show of attempting to think while staring into the face of the mysterious yellow-and-black-clad youth. "Aha! I got it! It's Ro... Rocky?"

"Idiot! That's a movie!"

"Hey lemme alone! It's something like that, anyway!"

As the pair started to bicker, Ryoga growled, pulling several bandannas off of his forehead, "How dare... HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Sensing the incoming danger, Ranma dodged out of the way, noting with pride that Akane had managed to do the same, though a girl in the background shrieked when a bandanna smacked into a tree just inches from her, cutting almost halfway through it.

"Hey whoa! Watch where you're throwin' those!"

"SHUT UP RANMA, AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

Keeping up with the unusually quick attacker's kicks and punches and umbrella strikes, Ranma complained, "Aw come on, couldn't you at least tell me your name?"

"QUIT WHINING AND FIGHT ME!" Unexpectedly Ryoga pulled a bunch more bandannas off his forehead and threw them, his umbrella unfurling and following them. Ranma dodged all of the danger, but unfortunately a cut in his shirt proved that his clothes weren't quite as safe as his actual skin.

"Aw come on! That was my favorite shirt!"

"You sound like a _GIRL_ Ranma!" Ryoga attempted an overhead kick, but when he spoke Ranma's expression darkened considerably, his dodge melting into a counter-attack that threw him over a retaining wall, where he landed atop a fountain with the power turned off.

"DON'T CALL ME-" Ranma appeared just above Ryoga, causing him to jump away as quickly as possible just as a kick landed on the hapless fountain, "A GIRL!" The suddenly destroyed fountain sprayed water everywhere, revealing a red fox-girl, who was suddenly swearing and tightening the white sash on her suddenly dress-sized shirt.

"Ranma you idiot!" Ranma turned to the voice, seeing Akane leaning over the school wall and giving her a low, accusatory look.

"What?"

"Ranma? Is that you?" Ryoga's voice distracted Ranma from Akane's growing glare.

"Yeah it's me, laugh if you... Ryoga?" Stopping, Ranma looked over... her opponent? Where Ryoga's pants were still pooling on the ground, there now stood... a black, anthropomorphic pig, still wearing Ryoga's headband (headbands?) and still holding the same umbrella.

The pig, whose shirt had apparently not been designed to stay in place during a significant shrinking spell, gave Ranma a look-over. He then nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll have to ask where you get your shirts."

"Eh, had to fix 'em myself."

"I see. Is that elastic in the shoulders?" Ryoga tried to tighten the shoulders of his own shirt as he asked this.

"Yeah. And it's long enough it covers when I change back."

"Clever."

"Uh, Ranma?"

"Yeah Akane?"

"If you're done talking about your clothes, class is about to start."

"Yeah, okay!" Turning back to Ryoga Ranma tried the diplomatic approach, "Hey, if ya stay here I could get you one of mine, I keep a couple spares in my locker in case I lose 'em."

"What about our fight?"

"Could it wait till after school?"

"... only if I can join you for lunch."

"You got it, just don't go getting lost."

"Don't worry, just get me back to my tent."

"Sure, come on." It didn't even occur to Ranma to celebrate that she'd somehow managed to remember Ryoga's name. If asked, she would claim to have known all along.

* * *

This Time Break Asks, What About Kuno?

* * *

A young man is seen in his classroom, studiously studying the material that the state and especially the Emperor deemed necessary for him to know.

Suddenly, for no reason, he looks up, as though just realizing someone were there. He then says, apparently for no reason whatsoever, "I'm not into furries. ... except the fierce tigress."

A chalkboard eraser then flies into his face, where it leaves white marks. "No talking, Kuno! Study time is now!"

Rubbing his face, Tatewaki Kuno blinked with confusion before nodding, returning to his silent reading.

* * *

This Time Break Thinks That Was Really Stupid

* * *

"YOU VILE KITSUNE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY RANMA-SAMA!"

* * *

This Time Break Jumped In Just On Time

* * *

"Shampoo need kill fuzzy, girl-type Ranma."

* * *

This Time Break Thinks The Author Is Getting Lazy

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE LOVELY SHAMPOO'S FEELINGS!" Mousse flew overhead, his wing-arms giving him quite the advantage in being able to literally fly overhead while dropping massive ordinance with his feet, precision strikes occurring in the form of random dive-bombing runs.

"Too too stupid Mousse! Fly back to coop!" The female known as Shampoo stuck her tongue out at the flying duck-boy, "Nyaaaa!"

"Sh-Shampoo!" Mousse then became worried when the cat-girl started coughing, "SHAMPOO!"

"HACK! HAIRBALL! HACK-ACK!"

* * *

This Time Break Knows The Good Stuff Is Coming Soon

* * *

"Then why don't you just find a good GUY and marry _HIM!_" Akane followed this statement by kicking hard at the small fox girl that was her Fiancé, sending her and her superbly fluffy tail flying over the horizon.

She then huffed, "Ugh, honestly!" So angry was she that her arm lashed out without her thinking about it, "He just makes me so _MAD!_" At the end of her swing there just happened to be a concrete wall... and somehow, almost miraculously, she managed not to hurt herself, but instead hurt the wall, causing it to break into pieces.

This, of course, made her stare for a few moments before she smiled happily, glad to see that her training, as frustrating as it was, was finally starting to pay off.

She barely noticed the approach of two hulking monsters, and by the time she had taken a defensive stance, it was already too late, she'd already been sedated.

The last thing she heard was a mechanical voice stating, "Target Acquired."

* * *

This Is An End-Chapter Marker

* * *

If you're wondering about the Sonic gang, they start showing up next chapter. *grins*

For now, Chao!

Alex Ultra: I Am A Lonely Raver

LATER


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to either Ranma 1/2 nor Sonic the Hedgehog. These franchises are owned by... um, a bunch of companies and business entities that I, the author of a thousand failures, cannot be bothered to look up. I know Rumiko Takahashi created Ranma Nibunnoichi, but it's owned by a bunch of publishing companies and stuff, and Sonic is owned by Sega of America among other things, so at least I'm not totally clueless.

Summary:"Oh what a shameless son I have, running off with some -man- like some giggly little -girl-!" "Hey! It ain't like that! Besides, it's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Author's Note: Last time we discovered that I am insane, and then Akane was kidnapped by robots. Now on with the show! (Read?)

* * *

Chapter 2 - What Would Robots Want With Akane?

* * *

While Ranma, in Vixen form, flew over the metropolis of Station Square she went over in her head what propagated the latest SNAFU moment.

She went over it like she went over the city, too quickly to see anything, and only really able to see where it all ended up. Of course, this was normal, Ranma never managed to quite get a hang on the ins and outs of Akane's temper. Sometimes Ranma thought that if only Akane could dial it back a bit the two of them could train seriously together, but _noooo_, with Akane it was either hit like a girl, or like a speeding Bullet Train, there didn't seem to be anything in-between. And frankly, fighting angry all the time did no-one any favors.

Still, Akane tried. And Ranma tried. Heck, even Genma had tried once! Sure, he did more harm than good, but that was to be expected; Genma being an idiot came with the territory, not unlike Akane's temper or Ranma's big mouth.

'Hmm, there we go. Of course, I'm already a girl and I'm _still_ headed for that stupid fountain. I think Akane aims for it sometimes.' Angling herself for a softer landing, Ranma prepared for splashdown.

Ranma flew over Station Square so much these days that some of the residents mistook her for another flying fox, like Tails. Until she landed on concrete and created an impact crater, in which case people tended to think she was a robot or something. It was hard to tell sometimes.

This time when she landed, as with many other times, she created a crater in the water that spilled all over the street and left very little water still in the fountain itself, though the fountain was left untouched and would fill back up from the city's water supply.

That was getting normal anymore, and most of the citizenry didn't even stick around to stand and gawk like they used to. There _was_, however, something unusual about today's landing.

There were robots there, just standing around, as if waiting for something.

"Huh? Robots?" Rather than responding, all four of the robots simply brought up one arm and fired at her, forcing her to dodge. "Hey, what? Okay, you asked for it!"

Before the machines could respond Ranma had closed in on one of them and, using a combination of Martial Arts and the sort of brute force that could survive cratering concrete with her back, tore off its legs, then tore off its arms and started using them as combination weapons/shields to beat the other bots into metallic pulp.

The fight lasted approximately two minutes, after which some four people had been hit by the tranquilizer darts and were unconscious on the ground, though for the most part the few people still on the streets (mostly checking on the fallen) were congratulatory.

"Ah, yah, no problem. I gotta get home, now, see ya!" And without another word Ranma started roof-hopping her way back to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

"Great Grandmother! Shampoo back!"

"Ah good, Shampoo, come here. Do you need some hot water?"

"Maybe later," Shampoo stated, putting her currently oversized bicycle in its reverent place, "Shampoo lose pants again. Stupid metal men."

Cologne was going to say something else as she led the way to the back of the store, but that last comment stopped her, "What was that about robots?"

"Met- Robots attack Shampoo while delivering. Shampoo teach them lesson, but lose pants." Shampoo, of course, didn't want to admit that letting her tail loose like that actually felt pretty good; the awkward, multi-size outfits she'd been forced to adopt weren't superbly tail-friendly, not unless she wanted a great big hole right where her human posterior was.

Cologne didn't say anything for a few moments, absorbing that information. Normally, Doctor Robotnik's robots tended to leave the citizens of Station Square alone, and hadn't attacked any of its Martial Artists with much ferocity. It made sense that it would happen eventually, but Cologne had been alive too long to simply pass off what might have been a simple encounter as anything but ominous.

If nothing else, destroying several of his robots, which had targeted her to begin with, meant that the Doctor was now, at a minimum, aware of the threat they posed to him. "I see."

"Great-Grandmother want tell Shampoo something?"

"Yes." She was _going_ to tell her that they would be closing late that night, as she was expecting a dinner rush. "Close the restaurant, we're going to step up your training." She nodded to herself as Shampoo immediately started off with the task; before turning to leave, she left a last message over her shoulder, "Stay in that form, your lingering awkwardness with it will be our first task."

"Yes Great-Grandmother. Shampoo get pants?"

"... sure."

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji was confused. She honestly didn't know what to think about the encounter she'd just had in the streets.

She'd been stopped by a bunch of robots. Knowing that robots meant bad news, she had sunk into a defensive stance, her oversized battle spatula at the ready.

The robots, on the other hand, seemed content to stare at her... until one of them spoke. "Sensory information conflicting with database records. Querying for additional instruction..." This, of course, confused the boy-dressed-girl... but the next statement was just insulting. "Subject is too masculine, do not acquire."

The robots then turned to leave peacefully. Of course she still smeared them across the tarmac and ripped their so called 'sensors' out with her bare hands before stomping spitefully on them, but it was still confusing. And she puzzled it out the whole time she was cleaning the street in front of her shop of the lingering scrap metal.

* * *

As he traveled through the wilderness, Ryoga wasn't shy about using the Bakusai Tenketsu to help clear the way when he couldn't find his way.

Such as when he found himself in a small cave-like-tunnel, filled mostly with rubble. It did not occur to him that it was filled with rubble because he'd been blasting away at it, he simply saw a rock face and decided to poke it with his finger.

"Finally!" He smiled happily as his eyes took in the almost serene environment, all bright, almost emerald green interspersed with ancient-looking ruins, which he did not notice he was walking out of. "Fresh air! Sunlight!" He wasn't sure why he was so happy about these things, he only actually remembered being underground for a few seconds. Or he thought so, anyway.

He promptly began walking in a random direction, with no idea where he was except that it was somewhere near Mt. Fuji. Probably.

It was about the time that he was walking along the edge of what looked like an old amphitheater that he heard shouting. "YOU WON'T GET THEM, THIEF!" He then felt a fist.

It hit him in his right flank, which he only just noticed as he was crawling out of the crater he'd made in the Amphitheater's center. "Ow, that hurt." It was almost enough to anger him, but mostly he was annoyed. He rarely got hurt, though, so he was more confused than anything.

When he looked up he saw his attacker land only a few feet away from him; apparently the red... whatever it, he, was could fly. Or glide, anyway, which didn't even come _close_ to surprising Ryoga, who invaded the nests of dragons on a regular basis. Never mind that dragons weren't supposed to exist.

His attacker glared at him and waved a fist which, Ryoga noticed, had two spikes on it. It was probably those spikes that had managed to pierce his thick skin. "You'll get a lot more of that if you don't get out of here!"

Ryoga was confused, but not because the guy wanted him 'out of there', wherever there was, nor because he was using violence to get that point across; he got a lot of both of those things in his travels, managing to stumble into the most awkward of places without meaning to.

Mostly he was confused because he got the feeling he recognized this guy. Meh, probably met him before somewhere. "Could you tell me how to get to Station Square from here?"

The guy looked confused for a moment, then switched back to furious, "I WON'T LET YOU SELL THEM LIKE SOME COMMON ROCKS!" And then the guy attacked him, again.

Ryoga blocked with his arms this time, and was again thrown back, partly because as a pig he was smaller and lighter, though his skin was just as thick thanks to the Bakusai Tenketsu.

Of course, his arms still hurt after that hit and his patience finally snapped, a vein appearing on his right temple as he shouted "NOW I'M MAD!" and hit the guy square in the nose.

Now it should be noted that as a human, Ryoga's fists could crush boulders with ease, and that he was rarely careful in crosswalks, though he did find it annoying to have to peel himself out of the mangles of metal he sometimes found himself in. It should also be noted that when he was in his cursed form, his fists had similar qualities to hooves, ie very, very hard.

So it was unsurprising when Ryoga's hit gave Knuckles the Echidna a bloody nose, "THAT HURT!"

The two then went into an anger-fueled brawl that entertained the both of them for the afternoon. Then Ryoga remembered where he recognized him; they used to fight each-other any time he got close to the place, one could almost say that they had helped each-other learn to fight.

Regardless, neither of them were going to be leaving Angel Island for a little while at least.

* * *

When Ranma finally got back to the Tendo's she announced herself, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back Ranma, would you like some hot water?" Kasumi emerged from the kitchen with a kettle of said water, which Ranma accepted gratefully.

"Thanks, Kasumi. Is Akane back yet?"

"Oh my no, Nabiki-chan says she got kidnapped again."

"Eh? By who?"

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! IT WAS TERRIBLE, RANMA! DOCTOR ROBOTNIK TOOK MY LITTLE GIRL AND HE COULD BE DOING ANYTHING TO HER RIGHT NOW!"

"What? Were you even there?" Ranma jumped back as Mr. Tendo latched onto her, making her drop the kettle that Kasumi had just given her, causing her to frown.

"Ranma! As her Fiance it is your duty to go and rescue her." Genma nodded sagely, adjusting his glasses for dramatic effect.

"Why don't _you-_ hey leggo!"

"SAVE MY LITTLE GIRL, RANMA!" Mr. Tendo was crying even more loudly now, and had backed up his plea with a little bit of the Demon Head for effect. It was a crying Demon Head, but it somehow worked.

"Geeze FINE! Do you even know where she _is_!" Ranma broke herself from Mr. Tendo's grasp and stood on the back of his head, keeping him sobbing into the floor.

That was when Nabiki arrived with a piece of paper, "Here, I checked my sources and found Metropolis Zone."

"Thanks, Nabiki." Ranma looked the map over and nodded, she knew that area.

"And for fifty yen..." she held out his hand, which Ranma filled with a roll of her eyes, "I'll tell you that he also tried, and failed to abduct Shampoo and Ukyo. No one else that I know of, though."

"Alright, thanks again Nabiki."

"Don't get used to it."

"Right. Okay, I'm going." Ranma almost whined as she got off Mr. Tendo's head and went back out the door. Couldn't she have at least gotten something to eat before something stupid happened?

* * *

Tails the Fox was just putting the finishing touches on the preliminary sketches for the plans to a prototype of a demonstration evac-pod when the sound of frantic, panicky squeaking filled his workshop.

"Eh? Cream?" When he curiously sought out his younger friend, Tails found her blubbering in his sitting room, where she instantly latched onto him, crying into his chest.

It was hard to get much of anything out of her at first, the pitch of her voice, the fact that she was talking directly into his fur, and the constant sobbing meant that all he really got for the first minute or so was 'Eggman' and 'Amy'. Which could mean just about anything, really, though he got his computer to make contact with Sonic just in case.

Of course, it wasn't until Cream had finally calmed down that Sonic actually _answered_ his phone. "Okay, so could you tell me what's wrong? Take a deep breath."

Cream did so, Cheese the Chao encouraging her on before she said, a little shakily but for the most part without any blubbering, "Me and Amy were just walking to the city, when all of a sudden a bunch of Eggman robots ambushed us! They got Amy! They shot her and she fell asleep before she could even get her Piko Piko Hammer out, and I tried to fight them but they just ignored me and flew away! They took Amy!"

Having heard all of that, Sonic nodded on the big screen at the back of the room, "Alright, I'm on it." This surprised Cream, who hadn't realized he was listening in, but Tails distracted her by patting her on the back.

"Alright, we'll get some more help. Do you know where Big is?" Cream only blinked, then smiled.

* * *

Minutes later Sonic was just speeding into Metropolis Zone. As usual there were a few robots out roaming the countryside zones, some of which he smashed if only for old times sake, but once where he needed to be he slowed down a little, so he could see where he was going and hopefully not miss any signs of the missing pink Hedgehog.

He looked high, grappling onto a radio aerial, he looked low, nearly collapsing a street as he made a sonic boom in the sewers, and he looked around the streets, smashing robots as he went, but there was no sign of life other than the occasional bird, and in Metropolis Zone even those were rare.

And then movement on the rooftops caught his eye. Looking that way he had trouble spotting anything until it again bounced up to the sky, where he could see its red fur against the mostly-blue sky. Seeing it... her as he kept up from a distance, he understood how he could have missed her against the rust-colored slums of the city that they both appeared to be trudging through, as she blended in incredibly well.

He was about to zoom over to offer some help, or to possibly warn her away when he noticed some robots in her path. In fact, he did turn in her direction, though he halted when he saw her do what might have been a decorative little flip, only to smash the robot to pieces with what might have been just her tail.

He'd never heard of anybody with a tail that strong, so one could forgive him for simply standing there, watching as she dispatched even more robots, almost negligently.

Of course, they kept coming, and it wasn't until it was too late that he realized why: He was there, and Robotnik by now probably knew it and was sending even more robots just to keep him busy.

Just as he was thinking this he heard, of all things, the girl shout "Oh no! An opening!" and saw her get shot and fall to the ground, motionless.

He went to give chase, but more robots got in the way, just as he saw one of them grab the girl and fly off. "Aww man, can't you guys give me a break?" He heard their blasters start charging and shrugged, "Guess not."

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

So there's that. Hoped you liked it, and the cliffhanger I left it on. (grins)

This is a pretty quick, short little story (as I planned), so there's the finale next, and maybe an epilogue, I'm not sure. Mostly I just wanted to get this out. :D

Alex Ultra: I'm Dreaming Of Being With You

LATER


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to either Ranma 1/2 nor Sonic the Hedgehog. These franchises are owned by... um, a bunch of companies and business entities that I, the author of a thousand failures, cannot be bothered to look up. I know Rumiko Takahashi created Ranma Nibunnoichi, but it's owned by a bunch of publishing companies and stuff, and Sonic is owned by Sega of America among other things, so at least I'm not totally clueless.

Summary:"Oh what a shameless son I have, running off with some -man- like some giggly little -girl-!" "Hey! It ain't like that! Besides, it's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

This one's longer than the others, seeing as it's the finale and I couldn't be bothered to split it up.

* * *

Chapter 3 - What Else Could Go Wrong?

* * *

Ranma grinned as she congratulated her acting skills. Those robots fell for it hook, line, and stinker.

While she was running through the city she'd come across a few robots that she'd promptly smashed, not feeling any remorse for the machines nor the mad doctor that made them, and when a bunch of them had swarmed her it was business as usual. She wasn't even winded for pity's sake!

Still, because there were so many of them, some of them actually managed to stick around long enough for her to realize that they were trying to say something. Something about abduct?

Of course, she also saw that blue Hedgehog watching her fight, but he was inconsequential.

So she thought about what they were saying, and realized that they were trying to capture her, like they'd captured Akane and tried to capture the other two girls in his life. That made her realize that yes, she was still a girl, and they appeared to be capturing girls, and what they were firing at her looked an awful lot like darts.

So she purposefully made a mistake that looked like an accident, making sure they knew about it by shouting "Oh no! An opening!" trying to put as much fear and panic into her voice as possible.

They took it, and she felt the pricks from the needles. The sedative did go into her system, but it didn't do much. Oh it took some of the edge off, but she'd been sedated and poisoned far too many times for it to really work anymore, so she had to continue acting to make them think they had her.

She slumped to the ground as bonelessly as she could, hoping they took the bait. And, to her luck, they did!

Now hopefully they weren't going to simply drop her into a burning pit. That would suck.

Honestly, though, as she flew in the arms of the metal monster, she couldn't help but feel like they were being almost strangely gentle, and with the wind going through her fur it was very relaxing. Mmmm, nice.

In fact, when next she awoke, she realized she'd probably dozed off. That may not have been the smartest thing to do.

* * *

Sonic had seen which direction the robots had taken the girl in and fought his way through the robots as quickly as he could. It would have been faster, but Eggman had apparently sent a local boss-bot to slow him down. Also half the city it seemed. It didn't really stop him, but he _did_ have to admit that they were slowing him down. Almost a lot.

Almost.

In fact, by the time he'd smashed most of the ones that were actually in his way, he noticed Tails' bigger airplane coming over the cityscape. He tried to think of what his little bro called it, something about a people transport? Did it have a name? He wasn't sure.

So he ran down the street, found a ramp that anyone else would have thought was suspicious, and shot himself into the sky.

Tails caught him and he climbed inside, situation normal.

* * *

Tails wasn't really surprised at the blue blur that had rocketed into the sky nearby, Sonic did that all the time, so he simply did his part to get his new Marakkos Personnel Transport, VTOL Mk. 1 underneath him as he came back down, which he did with a loud clang on the armored roof.

"What was that?" Big the Cat scanned the ceiling with a puzzled look, a small green frog ribbiting on his shoulder.

"Could someone open the port-side hatch and let him in?"

"Which side is that?" Cream looked from side to side, but noticed that there was only really the one door so she shrugged and opened it, almost getting bowled over by a blue hedgehog. "Mr. Sonic!"

"Heya guys! Miss me?"

"It's Sonic! Froggy, it's Sonic!" Big looked happily at the frog on his shoulder, which croaked.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" Tails looked back from the controls, the city moving outside the window.

"Yeah, d'you see- there! Those robots all going the same way! One of them has a girl, follow them!"

"On it Sonic!" Tails put the plane into a dive to follow after them, barely taking notice as Sonic leapt back out of the plane and zoomed forward back on the ground, going much faster than his honestly rather lumbering hunk of metal.

He was going to have to have a re-think on the power plant.

* * *

Once she was conscious again, the first thing that Ranma became aware of was Akane yelling at her.

"Wake up, Ranma! Dummy! What's wrong with you! How could you be sleeping at a time like this!"

"Hey! I came to rescue you, uncute tomboy!"

"Owwww, quit yelling so loud." Both Ranma and Akane blinked at each-other as they heard another voice break between them, "Wait, where am I? Huh? .. EGGMAN! JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON- oooohhh!"

Effectively distracted from her argument with Akane, Ranma looked over at the new voice to see a pink Hedgehog about her size in a short red dress, red boots with white soles, and a hairband that almost made her look cute. Of course, her furious expression was no cuter on the new girl's face than it was on Akane's.

"Akane, where are we?"

"How should I know? All I know is I woke up tied up in here." And Ranma realized that yes, she was also tied up. And so was the other girl, all of them in a large, well-lit room that looked to be made of some sort of bluish metal, plated in only a few places with a dome that appeared largely seamless.

"Well now we just gotta figure what he wants with us." Ranma nodded to herself.

"Who cares? Whatever it is, _my_ Sonic will be here to rescue me soon." The girl started grumpy but soon had stars in her eyes, then she smirked almost viciously, "Then I'll give Eggman a piece of my mind!"

Ranma wondered who 'Sonic' was for a moment, then shrugged it off. She figured that if it'd just been Akane, Eggman might've been abducting her to marry her. With Shampoo and Ukyo in his sights as well, it still could have been a marriage ploy, after having taken Ranma it still could have been a case of mistaken identity. But with Pinky there, it likely wasn't a Martial Arts challenge.

She sighed, so much for simple answers.

Suddenly Ranma heard a sound that would haunt her for the rest of her years. "SWEETO!"

* * *

After seeing where the robots had gone, Sonic found a way in (some of which he had to make with brute force), and broke his way inside a large open dome.

What he found when he got there boggled him enough that he actually stopped to stare for a while.

Three girls, one of whom was Amy, another being the vixen from earlier, and a third being a human were all fighting what appeared to be a gnome in black clothes. What was especially mind-breaking was that... well, actually, it was all pretty confusing.

Amy was pretty normal, but she didn't normally get that mad. Oh she got mad, but not THAT mad. He wondered what might've happened to get her so torqued off, and he almost didn't want to go over there in case she turned on him.

The vixen he knew could fight, but it wasn't every day that he saw someone surrounded in a halo of energy that appeared to be singeing the floor, let alone that the gnome hardly seemed to notice.

Third was the human; he wasn't accustomed to humans being really good fighters, so seeing that skinny girl making dents in the floor to match, if not double those made by Amy in her rage kind of took him aback.

And finally, the gnome itself, which seemed to have taken a page out of _his_ book and was bouncing around like a ping-pong ball on crack, all the while cackling like mad and making comments that sounded lewd even from such a distance that Sonic couldn't actually hear the words, let alone over all the enraged screaming.

And then the human dropped the hammer and started using her fists, more than doubling the frequency of her strikes, but still denting the floor with worrying regularity, though the fox seemed pretty happy about it based on her encouraging shouting.

Finally, he could take no more standing idly by and zoomed into the fray, aiming directly for the gnome who somehow, impossibly danced out of the way.

Not giving him any room Sonic bounced back at the gnome, and kept doing so until the girls backed off enough to calm down.

It was about that time that Eggman came over a hidden PA system, complete with not-so-hidden giant screen.

* * *

Akane was confused about the blue blur that appeared to be attacking the gnome-like-person that called himself Happosai and who had groped her very-much without permission.

Though, if she hadn't been so angry herself, Akane might have been surprised at how Angry Ranma was about it as well; Ranma hadn't really been all that modest about her body before, but some vindictive part of Akane's mind hoped maybe she would be after getting molested.

The pink hedgehog that had yet to be introduced had started something in Akane's mind, but it wasn't until the blue blur started bouncing around that she recognized the girl: Amy Rose, wealthy socialite turned stalker to the world's best-known hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Under other circumstances Akane might have given the girl credit for how well she used that hammer, and then probably some pointers on how to use it better, but when she realized that she was being rescued by Sonic the Hedgehog, who _surely_ would be faster than the frustrating little gnome, her mind all-but shut down.

She rubbed her eyes. Nope, still there, still blue. And then the giant TV started up.

"So you've finally joined us, Sonic the Hedgehog. Or should I say, MINCEMEAT THE HEDGEHOG! AHAHAHAA!"

At about that point several holes in the floor opened up, and several large robots came out of the ground. That was a tad disconcerting.

* * *

Amy didn't like the look of those robots; two of them looked almost like balls of yarn, all wound in big coils of wire as thick around as she would be if rolled up. With those, her Piko Piko Hammer didn't look so bad if she could bash where they connected to the main machine. It was the other two that worried her.

They looked a bit like giant wildcats, panthers maybe, twenty feet tall apiece and with nasty looking expressions. And metal teeth as big as she was, and claws that were even bigger, and _please_ don't let them _pounce_ on her!

There was about three seconds for everyone to register the new game, and then everything was happening at once and she couldn't keep track of it all.

The balls of yarn unwound and started lashing out all over the place; anything that wasn't another robot was being aimed for by what felt like hundreds of humungous robotic arms while the giant cats snarled and pounced and swiped at the area.

But what really caught her attention was not the situation, it was the way that human, Akane, kept making fearful noises. It wasn't normal, not because fear in a situation like that wasn't normal, but because Amy could tell Akane wasn't afraid of the robots.

"I-it's ok-kay, Ranma, no kitties! Just killer robots! It's ok-kay! You don't have to be scared!" Amy blinked, and she realized that the fox-girl was indeed acting like the devil had come, shaking and wide-eyed, mouthing in silent horror. She was about to say something when... _IT_ made another appearance, latching onto the vixen's abnormally large chest.

"You'll give me a boost of energy, won't you vixen-chaaan?" The creature whined almost pitiably, and looked at the girl with wide, slightly watering eyes.

Understandably, the girl, Ranma, snarled in rage and went back on the attack.

* * *

When Tails finally got to what looked almost like an arena, newer looking than most of the rest of the city, he decided that they couldn't take the plane inside with them, so he landed it at the top of the dome and he and his passengers disembarked.

Of course, as soon as they got out of the plane, a crash almost forceful enough to knock Big off his feet went through the metal. So whatever was going to happen was already happening.

Tails nodded, "Alright, let's go help Sonic!" Out of nowhere he produced several machines, one of which made quick work of the dome so that the three of them could get inside.

Tails could fly with his two tails, Cream could do the same with her ears, and thankfully Big could float fairly gently with his wicker umbrella. It was a good thing for all three of them, as the hole he'd made was almost eighty feet in the air and there was a fight going on with four robots.

Tails helped Cream and Big inside, and after assessing the situation, helped the two of them to one side of the dome where Amy and a human were standing, both holding hammers that by all rights neither of them should have been strong enough to hold, let alone use properly.

Seeing Cream and Big help to keep the girls secure, Tails turned to see how he could help his big bro fight off four giant robots. Two of them appeared to be giant balls of yarn comprised of robotic lashing tentacles, and the other two like giant wild-cats. It almost made him laugh, thinking about it, but the humor of the situation didn't stop him from pulling out what would inevitably _have_ to be a large ray gun and start taking pot-shots at one of the tentacle-monster-bots.

Then the other one exploded, for no good reason as far as he could see.

* * *

Ranma was having quite a time fighting the monster. Now that the fight had been going for a while, even with the robots and blue hedgehog in the way, Ranma was starting to see something that was just a little bit worrying about his opponent.

He appeared to have been trained in the core Anything Goes school. Not the random bits that were taken from all schools available, but the core stuff that was unmistakably Anything Goes.

In fact, the worry almost distracted her, until the creature latched onto her chest again, _touching_ her, and _feeling_ her, and _violating_ her in ways that sent waves of revulsion and fury through her once more, and all thoughts of where he might have come from were lost in the fog of rage.

A few moments later and little had changed; she was still being out-paced, out-fought, and out-taunted. In the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn't have been getting so angry, but another part recognized that blind fury, even 'feminine' fury was plenty good enough so long as it kept her from noticing those two machines that looked especially evil.

She landed on a convenient platform, only to realize only a moment too late that it may not have been the best place to land when the platform curled around her and squeezed her tight.

"Ooof!" Looking at the binding that was thicker around than she was, she sweatdropped, "Okay, that's bad."

Then, as though that were the plan all-along, one of the giant _TERRIBLE DEMONS_ turned, saw her, _screeched_ and all thought fled Ranma's mind.

* * *

Happosai watched with almost amusement as the _rather talented_ fox-girl realized she was about to be attacked by the Panther-Bot Mk. II. That look of absolute fear and blind panic made him shake his head in amusement.

Then she started babbling excitedly, mostly repeating 'Noooo' and 'kitty go 'way', and Happosai lost most of his humor. That didn't sound good.

And he got to witness as the girl turned around, almost impossible in a grip like that machine's, and with the sound of rending metal she disappeared. With a blink and the sight of a hole in the machine's tentacle where the girl had been, Happosai realized she had dug her way inside said arm.

Blinking another few times, he realized that the rest of the arm all the way down to the main body had gotten a bit thicker, and had split open in a couple places.

Then the main body exploded, the girl coming out the other end, still gibbering in terror.

"Well, that could be a problem."

* * *

Cream and Big had helped Amy and that other girl stay safe from the fight so far, but she really wanted to get out of here. She didn't like this place and Cheese had already hidden away behind her shoulder, muttering every once in a while.

When that robot exploded it had drawn their attention, and she saw that fox-girl running their way, looking absolutely terrified. "She's coming this way!"

Big's voice, sounding brave despite his somewhat dopey accent, came over all the noise as he stepped bravely forward just in time for the girl to run into his belly, "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

"Oh no, Ranma! Let him go!" Akane turned, looking more terriefied by the moment, toward where the girl was now being hugged by the big teddy bear.

"Don't worry, you're safe with Big now!"

".. kitty go 'way, kitty go 'way..." Cream could tell that she was scared, the way she was shaking so hard that her arms seemed to be barely working.

"No! Let him go! He's scared of cats!"

"But Big is helping! See? Big will save you!" Big, not getting the message, though Cream only understood it at the last moment.

All she knew after that last protest from Big was that he'd been knocked on his back, and the girl... curled up on his stomach, looking somehow even fluffier than before.

Then she heard purring.

* * *

This belly was even better than a lap! So long as the cat-man didn't move. Ranma could stay here forever.

"R-ranma?" Ranma looked up. Oh! It was one of the warm-laps! Ranma hoped she didn't feel jealous about Ranma sleeping on the warmer-belly. It was comfortable.

"Miss? What's going on?" There was a little fluffy-one nearby, but Ranma ignored it in favor of curling back up.

"Hey, why did you knock Big over?" The belly rumbled, and two arms moved up to either side. She narrowed her eyes at them, her ears going flat, but the warm-lap convinced the hands to go away, which was fine.

"No! Stay still! Don't get up, Ranma's not... himself like this."

"But, isn't, she's a girl?"

"How come Big can't get up?"

"Just stay still! Maybe Ranma will calm do-" Ranma cringed back as a loud screech made her fold her ears back. That hurt! And it sounded like another cat!

Ranma's attention was drawn to the noise, where she saw a couple of cats, and between them was A GIANT BALL OF YARN!

"MYEEEEE!" Hopping giddily away, Ranma went to play with the giant ball of yarn.

* * *

Sonic saw the girl get back into the fight, jumping off of Big's belly. The first thing that happened was one of the cats, the one he wasn't fighting, tried to attack her.

And then something went wrong. It was pretty obvious that there was something severely wrong with that robot, because even Eggman's worst-put-together robots didn't simply... fall apart.

To ribbons, if he wasn't mistaken.

The girl gave the giant pile of scrap a disdainful sniff, from all fours, then kicked some dust on the pile before pouncing on the giant ball of metal yarn, latching onto it quite happily.

Somewhere in the background Sonic heard Eggman practically choke on his mustache when he realized what'd happened to his giant robot. Sonic couldn't say he disagreed, but then went back to attempting to do the same with the cat that _he_ was fighting.

Then, oddly, the yarn-ball stopped attacking him. It wasn't because it was no longer trying, but rather because it had suddenly been rolled to the opposite side of the arena and could no longer reach him.

He took this as his cue to double his efforts, and a few seconds later he was rewarded with some rather alarming sparks coming from its head. It had stopped moving except to twitch, and was now sporting a couple holes and rather alarming dents, wires sticking out everywhere... and then Sonic was slammed from behind directly into the stupid monster, just as it exploded.

The explosion itself was oddly zen, a little bit of noise and vibration, but it didn't hurt at all, as though the explosion were all around him rather than right there next to him. It helped that he wasn't actually being squished, despite that he was being pinned in place by what he recognized to be the giant ball of yarn.

* * *

Amy watched, concerned greatly as the explosion tore the yarn-bot apart. She knew she saw Sonic get caught in there, but he was tough, he'd be okay... right?  
And then there was some movement, and the vixen came trotting out of the rubble, one giant tentacle held in her mouth as she appeared to be quite pleased with herself, tail held high as she swung the thing back and forth as though playing with it.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, then sighed in relief when she saw Sonic stumble out of the wreckage, looking confused.

Then she heard Eggman give a strangled cry of rage, "Fine! If you won't play with my robots, why don't you play with my friend! The infamous fiend of legend, Happosai!"

The gnome cackled from his place atop another pile of wreckage, "Oh Eggman-chan, you're just trying to flatter me! And it's working!"

"I held up my part of the deal..."

"Yes, yes, I know." Amy watched as the gnome reached into his vest and pulled out...

Where did he get that- was that a bomb? _Was that a bomb three times bigger than he was!_

Then he threw it where Sonic and Ranma both were, and proved that yes, it was in fact a bomb that went off with a cry of "HAPPO FIRE BURST!"

That only apparently served to anger the cattified fox-girl, and she and the lecher started going at it, with him throwing bombs of various sizes all over the place, still bouncing like mad while Sonic streamed around as usual, actually getting in a good couple of hits.

* * *

Tails watched in amazement and a little fear while he huddled with Big and the girls, watching the fight. As the vixen attacked, he swore he saw lines being singed into the metal, and it wasn't until he heard some very, VERY loud groaning that he shouted "Get back!" and backed away, pulling out a little pod just in case.

Right as a large portion of the dome caved in, followed by some other pieces as the building collapsed around them.

He was stunned. His friends were stunned, the old man (how could a human _move_ like that!) was stunned, _Sonic_ was stunned, despite his own talent for cutting through metal.

The vixen was on the floor, dancing as she batted at a ball of yarn on the floor.

Sonic had moved to protect the group as the old man turned his attention on them, then a beep caught their attention.

Tails checked the readout on his 'watch'. "Sonic! This whole place is rigged to blow!"

* * *

Moments after that telling shout, and a blue blur that he was only able to keep track of because of his own training, Happosai found himself flying through the air after a very, very violent explosion that reduced the arena he and that Eggman fellow had created to a smoking, burning crater.

He crossed his arms and legs as he flew, then pulled his pipe out of his mouth and hit it against his palm, "I suppose I should check in on those wayward students of mine. It's obvious I've missed a few years in that cave."

* * *

End Chapter 3

* * *

Well, as they say, that's all folks! That's all I had planned for this story, and all I plan on writing on it. x3 It's been bugging me a while, so I finally pushed myself to make it, hope you like it!

Here's a list of characters and how they relate between series':

Sonic = Ranma

Amy = Shampoo (Also probably Akane, though I really think Shampoo is more similar overall, and also has a curse.)

Tails = Mousse (Both fly and use tools, and are geniuses in their area, though I admit not much else is similar between them.)

Rogue = Nabiki

Knuckles = Ryoga

Big = Genma

Eggman = Happosai (A bit different, but the role they play is similar.)

That's all I can think of for now, so now I'll say that if anyone wants to make stories based on this idea, or even a continuation, I invite anyone to do so. Both Sonic and Ranma are serials that just keep going, so once started a world like this has no real reason to just stop at the one meeting, but this is all I ever had planned so if anyone else feels they have something to add, go ahead. :3

Epilogue comes next, but I think I'll wait on that, since my left wrist kind of hurts for some reason. (Rubs said wrist.)

Good-night everybody!

Alex Ultra: You're In The Mix With DJ Inphinity

LATER


End file.
